The present invention relates generally to lighting control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for automated commissioning of devices used in a lighting control system, such lighting devices including for example occupancy sensors, light sensors, switches, and light fixtures.
Lighting devices such as light emitting diode (LED) drivers frequently have their operating parameters configured before shipping to customers for installation. Various operating parameters of the LED driver are typically re-configured at other stages of application, as for example when a driver is first removed from its packaging it may be desired to apply a default configuration to satisfy the needs for most of the LED drivers at a particular installation. Once a new driver is installed with other LED drivers in a luminaire, it may also be required that all the drivers in the luminaire or series of luminaires receive a configuration unique to their installation. Further, any lighting device or group of lighting devices installed in a particular location or defined area will generally need to be configured for operable control by or communication with any local switch or equivalent control unit.
Today, the commissioning activity is performed via several methods. One method requires an individual to walk throughout the facility and assign and/or record unique addresses for each device. This information is then stored locally in the devices and entered, either real-time or thereafter, into a controller. The unique addresses are stored in the devices via a variety of means including but not limited to dip switches, infrared, radio, or directly by the IC manufacturer or during installation of the product firmware. One disadvantage of this arrangement is the time and cost associated with the various steps necessary during walk-through and assigning of devices. Accordingly, it would be desirable to reduce the time, cost and possibility of error during commissioning.